IT'S ONLY
by BlackHime13
Summary: Nuestro querido Tsu-chan comienza a escribir un pequeño diario donde explica lo que siente y cómo llegó a enamorarse de ellos.


Es corto y en formato diario. Todo desde la perspectiva de Tsuna (=^w^=)

* * *

**...how I express my feelings.**

**Entrada 01. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Mucha gente piensa a diario qué es lo peor que les puede pasar. Algunos dirían que es el que tu pareja te deje. Otros que tus padres se divorcien o incluso el perder la casa y/o trabajo. Tal vez podría ser el quedar huérfano o tener un accidente y morir. En mi opinión cualquiera de estas opiniones me parecen absurdas. ¿Acaso no es mucho peor ser convertido en jefe mafioso contra tu voluntad?¿Que todo tipo de personas que no conoces y a las que no has hecho nada intenten matarte? ¿Que te acosen sexualmente personas de tu mismo sexo y encima sean los que te dan mas miedo?

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y a la edad de 15 años, puedo decir con seguridad que todo eso es lo peor que te puede pasar sin excepción alguna. No solo tuve que aguantar a un sádico tutor, a gente revoloteando alrededor mío todo el día mientras causan alboroto, a ser perseguido por asesinos profesionales e incluso a que mi madre los tratase a todos ellos como si fuesen amigos y los dejase entrar a mi casa. No. Sin dudar lo peor de todo eso, que de por si ya es horrible, es el hecho de que las dos personas a las que les tengo más miedo en este mundo (sin contar a Reborn, por supuesto), se han auto-proclamado mis futuros esposos y ahora me acosan a donde sea que vaya.

Siempre he pensado que mi vida es horrible y mi suerte la peor del mundo pero es que esto ya es el colmo. No puedo dormir tranquilo porque cada vez que abro los ojos me los encuentro durmiendo a mi lado tampoco puedo bañarme tranquilo porque sé que de un momento a otro entrarán por la puerta, sin importarles que tenga el pestillo puesto. Incluso ni comer en paz puedo porque si no es por los niños armando jaleo, también están ellos sentados a la mesa. Por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo mi madre les tiene aprecio e incluso les ha dado su bendición.

Si suspirar fuese deporte definitivamente ya habría ganado una medalla. Llevo como una hora suspirando de tan solo recordar todo lo que ese par no dejan de hacer.

Haber, entiendo que si dicen quererme quieran pasar más tiempo conmigo pero es que esto ya no puede considerarse ni acoso. Han sobrepasado esa línea por mucho.

Lo único que puedo decir que es bastante bueno es el hecho de que ya no se me acercan los matones y que mis notas han mejorado considerablemente gracias a ellos.

Podría seguir escribiendo y quejándome horas sobre ellos pero tengo que bajar a cenar.

Mañana volveré un rato n-n

* * *

**Entrada 02. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Hace unos días dije que volvería a escribir pero no tuve nada de tiempo xD

Bueno... hoy a sido un día bastante tranquilo, dentro de lo tranquilo que puede ser estar rodeado de gritos, discusiones y explosiones, claro está xD

Hoy Reborn se ha ido a Italia así que no he tenido que preocuparme porque saliese de repente para obligarme a entrenar hasta desmayarme n-n.

Incluso me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a los acosos por parte de ese par. Tanto Kyoya como Mukuro no han dejado de seguirme y de alguna forma ya lo veo casi como rutinario. Si... ahora llamo por su nombre al temido prefecto de Namimori. No lo hago por gusto es solo que cada vez que hacía el intento de decir "Hibari-san", él me callaba con un beso, así que me auto obligué a llamarle por el nombre como él me había pedido desde un comienzo. Tal vez penséis que no es para tanto (y un cuerno, es horrible viniendo de alguien tan aterrador (╥_╥), más teniendo en cuenta que hay muchas chicas que desearían que él las voltease a ver (de lo cual me he dado cuenta teniendo en cuenta que le tengo pegado al culo casi todo el día (◣_◢), pero es que lo peor de que lo hiciese no era el que no me pidiese permiso, sino que le daba absolutamente igual dónde estubiéramos (la peor fue cuando lo hizo delante de toda la escuela en mitad de una junta (╯_╰)

Bueno... por otra parte está Mukuro, que recientemente se ha trasladado a Namimori. Ese par de pervertidos incluso ahora se llevan bien ya que está en juego el llevarme a la cama. De alguna forma parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en no dejar que nadie más que ellos me toque u.u

¡No entienden que yo no soy para nada popular! ¡Además que no tengo pensado dejarme tocar por ningún hombre, ellos incluídos (◣_◢) !

Seguiría despotricando contra ellos pero mi madre quiere que vaya a comprar u.u

Nos vemos otro día.

* * *

**Entrada 03. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Uff... nunca pensé que ser jefe fuese algo tan cansado. Me sorprende la gente que se queja por cosas tan absurdas como los exámenes.

¡Que intenten ellos tratar de lidiar con Xanxusy Byakuran en una reunión! Si no llega a ser por Nono, tendríamos que haber pagado otra reconstrucción de la base de Namimori.

Bueno... a parte de eso las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas por aquí, lo cual me alegra mucho n-n

Por cierto... en mi anterior entrada dije que me empezaba a acostumbrar a ese par ¿verdad? ¡Pues lo retiro! ¡Es imposible acostumbrase a ellos! ¡Hoy casi muero de un infarto cuando al despertarme una de las manos de Mukuro estaban dentro de mi pantalón! ¡Mi pantalón! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Encima lo único que pone como excusa es que mi cara es violable cuando duermo! ¿¡Debería tomarme eso como un cumplido!? ¡Además de que Kyoya solo estubo de acuerdo! ¡Ni un solo intento por pararle! ¡Lo peor es que se unió a él! ¡Mientra el muy aprovechado jugaba con mis bajos, él me besó hasta el punto en que la cabeza me dio vueltas!

¡Y lo más horrible es que se sintió bien!... Empiezo a pensar que hay algo verdaderamente malo conmigo (╥_╥)

Creo que no seré capaz de olvidar la vergüenza que sentí al haberme corrido en su mano. ¡Y el muy cabrón solo sonrió y se lamió la mano manchada! Me fastidia reconocerlo pero eso me calentó bastante así que salí huyendo... ¡nadie debería de verse tan sexy haciendo algo tan indecente!

Uff... al menos conseguí que no se me acercasen lo que resta del día ya que con tan solo verles de lejos los colores se subían a mi cara por la vergüenza...

No quiero seguir recordando eso así que voy a irme a dormir. Por si acaso no solo cerré con pestillo la puerta y ventana, sino que las bloqueé con tablas de madera y clavos, e incluso coloqué un sistema de hilos atados a distintas armas por si alguien intentaba entrar.

Ya lo sé ¬-¬ ... ahora parezco un chiflado y paranóico pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Nos vemos.

* * *

**Entrada 04. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Desde mi anterior entrada ha pasado una semana y es el tiempo en que llevo evitando a esos dos.

Por suerte Reborn mandó a Mukuro a una misión y Kyoya ha tenido bastante trabajo con los preparativos del festival cultural de la escuela así que no me fue muy difícil evitarlos.

Al menos hasta el día de hoy... Me tuve que quedar a arreglar un par de cosas y para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba yo solo en el aula. Gokudera-kun había sido secuestrado por las chicas de clase para que se provase su traje para la obra, mientras que Yamamoto-kun tenía práctica con el club de béisbol.

Es en momentos como ese que siempre aprovecho para pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida. Es verdad que me quejo mucho pero realmente aprecio a los amigos que he hecho durante este tiempo. Incluso una parte de mi se alegra de haber conocido a Mukuro y de haberme acercado a Kyoya. Ahora os preguntaréis qué tiene esto que ver con lo de evitarlos ¿verdad? Pues el caso queridos amigos, es que tengo ese mal hábito de exteriorizar mis pensamientos, dando la casualidad (Dios que ama joderme) de que ese par me estaban observando desde hace rato...

Como comprenderéis, yo siendo lo despistado que soy, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde... En otras palabras... me habían derribado al suelo en un abrazo.

Siendo sincero no me molestó eso. Parecían bastante contentos de haberme oído decir aquello (lo pude notar aún a pesar de esas máscaras que llevan para esconder sus sentimientos.) y una parte mía se sentía bien por que ellos me mostrasen facetas suyas que nadie conoce...

Pero claro, siendo los pervertidos que son, tuvieron que comentar sobre **ESE **incidente además de intentar meterme mano, por lo que me marché de allí enojado.

Aunque... siendo totalmente sincero y asegurándome de que nadie me veía, de camino a mi casa sonreí porque... les había hechado de menos.

Sonará ridículo pero me he sonrojado de solo admitirlo jejejeje.

Hasta otro día n-n

* * *

**Entrada 05. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que acepté (para mi mismo) que me gustaba tener a Kyoya y Mukuro alrededor.

Durante este tiempo no han intentado pasarse de listos, ya que les amenacé con dejarles de hablar si lo hacían. Tampoco se cuelan en mi casa (ni cama o cuarto de baño) cuando les apetece, lo cual me hace sonreír. Comienzo a ver quan enserio van conmigo y eso me gusta, aunque claro, no pienso decírselos, al menos no de momento jejeje.

Por fin Gokudera a dejado de quejarse sobre ellos revoloteando a mi alrededor y, aunque parezca sorprendente... ¡me ha confesado que le gusta Yamamoto! Al principio estaba en shock pero después me di cuenta de que era obvio. Él se empeña en no decírselo pero yo creo que debería puesto que se que será correspondido. Suena un poco hipócrita de mi parte, lo sé. Pero ¡eh, que yo todavía no sé si me gustan o no! Así que no me juzguéis ¬-¬.

Mmm... qué más puedo comentar... ¡ah si! Chrome-chan volverá de Italia en unos días. Se fue a entrenar con Mamon como su maestra. Estoy deseando verla y ver cómo le ha ido n-n

Bye bye.

* * *

**Entrada 06. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Hola... ¿recordáis que dije que Chrome-chan volvería? Pues... solo fui yo a recogerla porque los demás tenían cosas que hacer así que hablamos un rato y... ¡me dijo que le gusta Mukuro! Yo me he quedado de piedra y ella me ha dicho que el haber pasado tanto tiempo separada de él le ha hecho darse cuenta de que no solo lo admira sino que es algo mucho más.

Una parte de mi quiere creer que Mukuro no se fijará en ella pero...siento mucha intranquilidad porque sé lo mucho que él la quiere... a lo mejor cuando ella se le confiese... él le corresponda... Sé que no debería preocuparme después de estos meses a su lado pero... Chrome es una chica y... sería lo normal ¿no?

Agh... realmente no quiero pensar en eso porque empiezo a deprimirme. ¡Ni siquiera termino de entenderme a mi mismo! ¡Se supone que a mi no me gusta!

Agh... ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Entrada 07. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Uff... ¡lo que me faltaba! ¡No solo estaba confundido por todo ese tema con Chrome y Mukuro sino que ahora me entero de que a Adheleid le gusta Kyoya! ¡¿Por qué pasa esto ahora?! ¡Si hubiese sido hace unos meses me abría dado igual! ¡Incluso les habría felicitado! ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer...?

Si os preguntáis que cómo se lo de ella es gracias a Enma. Ellos habían vuelto a Italia pero por el festival de la escuela de hace un par de semanas vinieron a visitar. Ahí es cuando Enma me lo comentó diciendo que él la había animado para que se le confesase.

Creo que por mi expresión se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien por que me miró preocupado. En ese momento le conté lo que había estado pasando y aunque pareció sorprendido en un principio luego me miró arrepentido. Se disculpó y me preguntó como estaba. ¡Je! Realmente puedo ser como un libro abierto en ocasiones. Le conté lo de Chrome también y me desahogué un poco sobre todas mis confusiones.

Creo... que tengo que aceptar que me gustan los dos... pero sigo teniendo miedo a que prefieran quedarse con ellas...

Estoy cansado de pensar así que me iré a dormir.

Hasta otra...

* * *

**Entrada 08. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Han pasado un par de días y aprovechando que son vacaciones me he encerrado en mi habitación a pensar... Realmente aprecio a Chrome y... bueno, Adheleid me es indiferente, pero el caso es que me gustaría apoyarlas pero... simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Después de darme cuenta que ellos me gustan, también he notado que me molesta mucho que las chicas se les queden mirando.

Nunca he pensado que sería del tipo de personas celosas pero al parecer así es...

Creo que me reafirmo en mi comentario de que si suspirar fuese deporte ya tendría una medalla jejeje. No se qué hacer... hoy ellas se confesarán y yo... estoy en mi habitación deprimido por ello.

¿Soy un cobarde? Probablemente. ¿Soy estúpido por no confiar en ellos? Está claro. ¿Tengo miedo? Ni os lo podéis imaginar.

Supongo que nunca dejaré de ser Dame-Tsuna en este sentido. Pero es que realmente no tengo confianza en mí mismo. ¿Qué han visto en mi como para que les guste? Simplemente no lo entiendo. Soy torpe, indeciso, malo en deportes y los estudios, ingenuo y muchas otras cosas más. Ellas en cambio... Chrome es linda, dulce, tranquila y tiene mucho talento con las ilusiones y, Adheleid es fuerte, tiene carácter, sabe lo que quiere y... por lo que he visto también tiene un gran lado maternal...

Tal vez debería dejar que ellos salgan... después de todo no creo que una relación de tres tenga mucho futuro. Si... eso será lo mejor.

Nos vemos...

* * *

**Entrada 09. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Agh... llevo evitando a Kyoya y Mukuro desde hace una semana. Cada vez que intentan hablar conmigo yo solo huyo. Es que de solo pensar que me van a decir que han aceptado salir con ellas hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Simplemente no quiero ni imaginarlo pero se que es así porque he visto a las chicas muy contentas. Si las hubiesen rechazado no estarían asi ¿verdad?

Uff... supongo que solo me queda felicitarlas y sonreír como si no pasase nada. He aprendido a esconder mis sentimientos realmente bien así que dudo que sospechen nada. Los chicos ya será más difícil el que se lo crean pero... no pierdo nada por intentarlo ¿verdad?

Bye bye.

* * *

**Entrada 10. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Se que llevo mucho sin escribir. Ha pasado un mes desde que me alejé de ellos dos. Durante este tiempo he fingido estar bien mientras les veía junto a ellas pero... hoy ya no pude más.

Estábamos en mitad de una reunión y no aguanté verlas tan cerca de ellos así que sin decir nada solo me he levantado y me he ido. Se por la cara de sorpresa de mis guardianes, que ninguno se esperaba el que me marchase sin decir nada. Yo solo he salido de casa y me he puesto a caminar sin rumbo fijo. En un momento oí a Enma gritar que esperase pero no lo hice. Después paré en un pequeño parque abandonado, algo alejado de mi casa, y me senté en uno de los columpios.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que sin darme cuenta mi llanto había que no había llorado tanto y tan fuerte desde que era pequeño. Supongo que el haber estado en un parque infantil influye jejejeje. Luego solo grité lo más fuerte que pude cuanto les quería. Solo era por desahogarme pero nunca imaginé que ese par me habían seguido hasta allí.

Me di cuenta al sentir dos pares de brazos rodearme. No se que sentí en mayor medida, si sorpresa, vergüenza o alivio por el que me hubiesen seguido.

Después solo han estado susurrandome cuanto me quieren sin parar. También me han aclarado que no salían con ellas. Las rechazaron pero también fueron sinceros y les dijeron que había sido por mi. Eso me ha preocupado y alegrado al mismo tiempo pero solo quería que siguiesen a mi lado así que de momento no quiero hablar más del tema.

Bueno... están a punto de volver del baño y no quiero que encuentren mi diario así que... hasta aquí la entrada de hoy.

Hasta otra.

* * *

**Entrada 21. Día XX del año XXXX.**

¡No puedo creerlo! Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños número 17 y... ¡me han propuesto que me case con ellos! Puedo asegurar que todos, tanto mi familia como amigos y yo, estábamos estupefactos. Ha habido un poco de duda porque... bueno, ¿en qué país casan a tres personas? Y no sabía si realmente podría funcionar, aunque si repaso este cuaderno puedo ver por todo lo que hemos pasado en estos dos años así que... me arriesgaré otra vez.

Puede que no todo sea fácil pero... me esforzaré por que funcione, al igual que se que ellos también lo harán.

¡Qué nervios! ¡Espero ver como sale esto n-n!

Bye bye.

* * *

**Entrada 29. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Otro año a pasado y... oficialmente ya estoy casado con ellos dos. Nunca pensé que el día de mi boda también sería el de mi cumpleaños. Durante este año, fue dificil que en la famiglia aceptasen el hecho de que me casaría y no con uno, sino con ¡dos hombres! Pero de alguna forma todo ha salido bien, solo que he tenido que acceder a que se hiciese una investigación para poder darles hijos (¡yo engendrarlos! Me asusta un poco la verdad.)

A parte de eso... bueno, dentro de poco será mi noche de bodas y estoy muy nervioso... después de todo... ¡no hemos hecho nada en todo este tiempo! Se que ha sido por petición mía, y aún no me creo que hayan aguantado tanto jejeje.

Creo... que tengo que hacer que les haya merecido la espera ¿no? Así que... pienso darles la mejor noche de sus vidas. (o al menos intentarlo XD)

Hasta pronto.

* * *

**Entrada 50. Día XX del año XXXX.**

Esta será la última entrada de este cuaderno puesto que no le quedan ya hojas. Hoy es nuestro 6º aniversario de bodas y sin lugar a dudas han sido unos espectaculares años. Solo hace falta leer el cuaderno para verlo.

Estoy en mi despacho esperando que regresen de una misión. Se supone que iba a durar más pero... les conozco y sé que la terminarán para antes de que finalice el día. Es algo que tengo muy claro ya que... nunca se perderían nuestro aniversario jejejeje.

¿Sabéis? Este pequeño cuaderno guarda tantos secretos míos. Hoy creo que dejaré que por fin lo lean. La razón por la que no lo he hecho antes a sido porque... habría sido exponer todo de mi. Todos mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y miedos de los últimos años. Puede parecer ridículo ya que estamos casados pero... seguía sintiendome un poco inseguro aunque... creo que ya es hora.

Además... también tengo que decirles que habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia... ¿Me pregunto qué cara pondrán? Jejejeje no puedo esperar para saberlo.

Adiós n-n

Un castaño con ojos miel y de 24 años cerraba un pequeño cuaderno naranja cuando un par de personas entraron por la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que acababa de escribir.

_**...FIN...**_

* * *

Fue divertido y algo diferente el escribir este oneshot w Dejaré que cada cual se imagine la reacción de los semes ante la noticia n.n


End file.
